Chūtora
|enemies = Akakabuto Sniper Madara Kurojaki Maya Gaki Harpooned Bear Kesagake Mosa Platoon Bear }} Chūtora is one of supporting characters Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin. He is the middle brother of the Kai Ken brothers. He is voiced by Kōzō Shioya who also voices Good Buu. Appearance He is the one who is missing his right ear. Personality Like his brothers, he was a violent, fearless wild dog and he greatly appreciated Ben and was always ready to die for him. History Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Snake came to the puppies' box, eating their meal. Together, the brothers killed and ate the snake. On the seventh morning, Naya was attacked in the box towards the sleeping puppies. Akatora screamed at his brothers and warned of the danger, so Chūtora could jump out of the box. However, Kurotora got stuck and would have died had it not been for the Ben to come in and drive away. Ben offered the puppies a pheasant. Before he left, he urged the puppies to work together and fight, kill and eat the oncoming beasts. Within a few days the puppies learned to find food and became more attentive. However, on the tenth day, the attentiveness of the tired puppies awakened for a moment, when she was attacked again and began to drag Chutora out of his ear. The brothers worked together to kill the beast, though Chutora lost his right ear. Ben saw the battle and realized that he no longer had to worry about the Kai Ken brothers. Riki had sent his Ohu Army to search for fighters against Akakabuto, and groups led by Ben, Great and Smith went to Yamanashi in search of the Kai Ken brothers. Four years had passed and the brothers did not initially recognize Ben, but thought he and his comrades were intruders. Initially, the brothers attacked Ben together, but Cross attacked Chutora and they began a duel. Chūtora grabbed Cross's throat and did not release her grip, even though Cross jumped and hit her head to the ground. Chutora was about to kill Cross, but Gin interrupted and told Cross that she was a bitch. Chūtora hadn't noticed this, so she was confused. He then became angry and attacked other Ben's subjects, accusing them of sending Cross to battle, despite the presence of many males. Cross, however, wanted to continue fighting and attacked Chūtora's neck, but was released when Akatora came to interrupt the fight. Akatora reminded his brothers who Ben was and how he had saved them years ago. Ben, in turn, told the brothers the goal of the Ohu Army, and the brothers gladly joined them because they owed their lives to Ben. Akatora told Ben about Moss, who had repeatedly asked the brothers to join their forces and with whom they had had many disagreements over the boundaries of the territories. The brothers wanted to settle with Moss before leaving Yamanash, and Ben agreed to go with them. At Moss, a bunch of wild dogs fought, but eventually came to an agreement, and so Moss decided to join the warriors. Later in Wakayama, the Kai Ken brothers swam with a small group led by Gin to Shikoku to look for fighting dogs in his group. The brothers got Gin's job to persuade Musashi to join him. However, the brothers' negotiating skills were not enough and the dogs had to return to Gin empty handed. On the way, the brothers noticed that they were being followed. A large group of mountain dogs led by Bill began to chase them and Akatora told his brothers to run. However, Kurotora did not want to flee and turned to face the enemies, leaving all three in the midst of the enemy group. Only Akatora managed to escape. Chutora and Kurotora were taken prisoner to Bill's mountain temple, where they were buried to the ground. Gin, the other Ōhu army, Musashi and 20 fighting dogs came to the rescue. Gin won the duel against Sniper, when the prisoners were released and Bill joined Gin's group. Later, the Kai Ken brothers followed Gin's group in a battle against the four rulers of Mutsu. When the battle was over, the army returned to Ōhu, ready for the Great Battle. In the solution battle, Riki divided his troops into attack groups. The Kai Ken brothers led groups 4-6 and destroyed their target fort. The brothers united with an army led by Gin, who attacked the Moss Fort. Kurotora was one of the dogs who dived into the pond to look for Benizakura, who had sunk with Moss. Towards the end of the great battle, the fighting will of Chutora and Kurotora became unprecedented as they raged on Akakabuto after he had killed Akatora. Chūtora and some of the Ōhu Army go in search of Cross who has been kidnapped by wolves. Gin sends her back to fetch Ōhu for help. Later, Chūtora went with others to Hokkaido, to battle the Gaia Empire. He survived the battle and returned to Ōhu with his brother Kurotora. Ginga Densetsu Weed He receives little to no serious recognition and later dies in the time period between Nagareboshi Gin and Ginga Densetsu Weed. Gallery Churotora006.jpg F7490d18e3de78964702effa143b6cd7.jpg Chutora and Kurotora.jpg Kurotora, Chutora look at Akatora.jpg Daisuke, Gin & Ohu Army.jpg Daisuke & Ohu Army.jpg Kai Ken Brothers (3).jpg Kai Ken as Puppies.jpg Kai Ken Brothers (1).jpg Kai Ken Puppies (1).jpg Kai Ken Brothers.jpg Chutora and Ben.jpg Ben & Kai Ken Brothers as puppies.jpg Chutora and Cross.jpg Kuro, Chu & Aka.png Trivia *His name means "Middle Tiger". *He shares his voice actor with Jaguar. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Warriors Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategists Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Ginga Heroes